


Miasma

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, sort of body horror adjacent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: Infinite gets into your head, figuratively and literally.(I fell in love with the towering monster version of Infinite from Capital City and this is the form that love took)





	Miasma

“What you’re seeing isn’t real!” the voice on the radio insists, but the phantom ruby insists even harder.

When Infinite flew by in a flash of magenta, he imposed upon you a city full of gigantic shadowy beasts in his own likeness. They eye you hungrily, and the crushing fear that sets into the pit of your stomach is all too real. You try to escape but every time just as you manage to get some distance, Infinite warps space around you to send you back ever closer to the monsters.

You can hear him laughing at you, his voice echoing from every direction at once. You jump as you feel him tap your shoulder, and you spin around only to see nothing there. But the moment of distraction proves fatal, as an enormous black hand swoops toward you from above. With no time to dodge, all you can do is brace yourself and hope for the best.

There is no impact. The hand feels like a liquid, and when it envelops you your world is plunged into inky blackness. The ground beneath you seems to fall away, or perhaps you're floating upwards. It hardly matters either way. Nothing is visible or audible, save for a few muted rumblings from the city. You feel twinges of panic, but any efforts to move or find something, anything, to grab hold of prove fruitless. Your radio is silent. Perhaps someone is speaking but Infinite won’t let you hear it.

When you run out of energy, you have nothing to do but float still, and after a while you notice the flow of the liquid shadows around you. It swirls around you gently, as if to create a crevice just for you. It’s impossible to know if you are actually moving, but the feeling of drifting along in the flowing shadows is calming. You find your eyes closing absentmindedly. If you aren’t able to see anything anyway, why not rest your eyes while you drift until you regain some energy? Your initial panic has dissipated completely. Even the rumblings of the attack on the city outside can’t shake you from the calm of the gentle currents. In fact, the vibrations cause a pleasant tingly feeling as they reverberate throughout the liquid.

A voice comes into your head, not quite heard, but almost as if it flowed directly through the shadows.

“This isn’t so bad, is it? I could’ve bathed you in acid-”

Your eyes shoot open as your entire body begins burning, calm giving way to fear giving way to blind panic.

“-but I graciously allow you some small pleasure.”

The pain disappears as suddenly as it arrived, and the swirling floating feeling of relaxation washes over you once again.

“It makes me wonder. Would you want to go back? If the subject wishes to believe my projections, then can my spell ever truly be broken? Just relax and let’s find out.”

The current around you quickens, and slowly, so much so that you hardly notice it at first, shadows begin to trickle into your mouth. Where they touch your cheeks and tongue you go somewhat numb, a not unwelcome feeling. Just as you have let yourself be carried by the drifting shadows, you let them flow into you, making your body feel airy and numb as they go. When the feeling reaches your head, your thoughts become blurry, almost like you’re sleepwalking.

“Isn’t this lovely?” a voice says. You can’t quite tell if it’s your own thoughts. “Much better than those pitiful friends of yours could offer.”

Your senses are too dulled to react, or even think any further. You let the current carry you as the waves of numbness overcome you and time seems to bend on forever.

The next thing you know, you’re lying on the city streets. Everything feels wavery and indistinct, as if you are dreaming. When you stand up, the motion is effortless, like you simply floated upwards. You feel content, and your body is light. It’s such a nice feeling that you hardly realize that your forces were soundly defeated.

“It’s only natural. How did they expect to stand up to Infinite?” you think. From somewhere in your thoughts you can hear laughter, and you can’t help but laugh along with it.


End file.
